


Medical examination

by A_tired_being



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 049 has a dick I don't make the rules, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Drugged Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wall Sex, bottom Jack Bright, depressed Jack Bright, mentions of SCP-963, mentions of the pestilence, top SCP-049
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_tired_being/pseuds/A_tired_being
Summary: Life at Site-19 is not easy. Not for anyone, but especially not for Dr. Bright, cursed with forced immortality, with the equally undying wish for his suffering to end. As he seeks comfort in his work, things go a little differently than he would have expected, and he finds himself forgetting about the pain of life for a short and yet precious time.
Relationships: Jack Bright/SCP-049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Medical examination

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and I immediately wrote about a.. slightly cursed pairing. Oh boy.  
> First time writing smut (or anything, actually) in a while for me, so please don't expect too much.

Life isn't easy. Not at Site-19, not with one of the riskiest jobs one can have.  
Life isn't easy, living hurts, but for most the fact that it doesn't last for eternity bears a bit of comfort. The fact that the pain is going to end someday brings most researchers some kind of peace.  
But not him.  
Not the poor, poor soul bound to the gorgeous amulet that is SCP-963.  
Because he doesn't get granted the gift of death. He doesn't permanently die.  
And it's driving him insane.

''D-8447 has expired and SCP-049 has just started surgery. Sir, are you sure you want to watch the full procedure? It might take days..'' The young assistant researcher assigned to Dr. Bright was visibly worried, clutching her clipboard, which contained various documents on the anomalies contained at the Site.  
''You have a lot of paperwork left to deal with, being the Site Director and all - ''  
He silenced her with a single movement of his hand, dismissing her concerns.  
''I am going to watch everything, yes. If it goes on for days, so be it. Not like I would waste my lifetime, remember?'' He quickly tapped against SCP-963 around his neck, making the ruby sparkle in the sterile-white light of the observation chamber. The large chamber, equipped with a wall made from acryllic glass, made it possible for any researchers to look right into SCP-049's containment chamber without the need for observation cameras, though, of course, a microphone was available.  
''..The paperwork can wait for the time it takes 049 to complete the surgery. If it absolutely can't, fill out what is necessary and get me the papers here for me to sign them. You may leave now.''  
Bright's rough, stern tone made it very clear to the young assistant that no 'buts' and 'ifs' were welcome, so she decided to listen to her superior, turning around to leave the chamber, as Bright spoke up again.  
''Oh, and please ignore any documents from Clef. The fucker has found some reason to be mad at me again.''  
For a moment, the young woman hestitated, almost asking what Clef was mad at her superior for, but she quickly bit the insides of her cheek to hold herself back from speaking.  
No asking what Bright did.  
That had been the first rule she had learnt about.  
Never ask what Jack Bright has done to piss someone off.  
Never.  
''Understood'', she nodded instead, before she left the observation chamber, making sure to close the door behind her. This, she thought, was going to be an exhausting day.

A few hours later, SCP-049 was still working on his most recent test subject as Dr. Bright began feeling that powerful feeling of hopelessness and grief taking over. He physically shuddered as his mental down began, feeling as if the temperature in the chamber had suddenly dropped. He felt.. lost. What was he even still doing here, why wasn't he spending time with others, with the very few remains of his family, with his co-workers even, why wasn't he keeping them company and trying to be around them as much as possible for the remains of their oh so short, temporary lives?  
He would have more than enough time to watch 049 perform dozens, no, hundreds of surgeries, but the time those close to him had was limited, especially when working with potentially lethal anomalies, which made Bright question day and day again why there was still no harder punishment for breaking the laws of physics and reality than being locked up in a potentially breachable chamber in a Site full of squishy, practically defenseless humans.  
So why was he watching this waste of time? What was there to it what he couldn't watch some other time? ''Good sir, you..'' the sudden, robot-esque voice very quickly ripped Bright out of his thoughts, making him look up, focussing on what was going on in the plague doctor's chamber, and found his bird-masked face turned to him, looking up to the acryllic glass Bright was sitting behind.  
''I'm sorry, can you - '' Bright found his voice pathetically thin and shaking, most likely from both his former string of thought and the soul-piercing, analyzing look the SCP gave him. The senior researcher quickly cleared his throat. ,,Can you repeat yourself please?'' ''You seem to be unwell, good sir.'' For a moment, Bright thought he had heard actual concern in 049's voice, but he must have had misinterpreted, right?  
''Are you implying that I suffer from that 'pestilence' you keep quacking about?'' Bright furrowed his brows, trying to read 049's expression, but failed. Those amber eyes seemed to scan Bright without any haste, before the plague doctor shook his head. ''No, good sir, that is not the case. You are not yet infected with the pestilence, and that should be kept that way, yes?'' For a short while, the SCP was silent, before taking a step towards the glass, making Bright unable to look away. ''But what you do suffer under is an excess amount of stress, good sir. More stress than a human body, even under these circumstances - '' SCP-049's gaze had wandered to the amulet around the immortal man's neck '' - should be forced to handle. This piece of jewelry is taking a toll on you, sir, isn't it?''  
Even though the metallic voice almost didn't shift at all while talking, therefore keeping up a calm, slightly unnerving atmosphere, Dr. Bright could make out a very slight hint of pity of the plague doctor. ''And since I am a doctor, I shall lift this ailment, even if only temporarily. Please, good sir, enter my chambers. I will do whatever I can to help you.''  
''Seeing how you usually go about 'curing' patients, that won't be possible. Please continue the surgery, SCP-049. My well-being is not of your concern.''  
For a few more seconds, the plague doctor's gaze lingered on the scientist, until he slightly shook his head. ''You don't have anything to fear, as I do not intend to harm you, good sir. As I am a doctor, your physical and mental health are very much of my concern, and I will do all I can to make you feel better. So please, my fellow doctor, understand that my intentions are good and enter my chambers so that I can see what I can do to decrease your stress levels.'' It was tempting. It truly was tempting, Bright thought. Just.. going in there, have some sedative or something to just zone out and relax for once? It really sounded good. Dangerously good.  
And it was at this moment when Dr. Bright's common sense started dwindling into nothing. He, of course, knew he should resist. He knew he had a massive amount of responsibility, but at the same time.. if nobody found out... So, kicking his responsibility away for a while, Jack Bright got up, swiped his keycard and opened 049's chambers. ''I am very relieved about your decision, sir. Please, please step closer. I shall provide you with a little remedy for your ailment.'' The anomaly stepped closer, filling up a slim syringe with a pale, purple-ish liquid out of a small container in the thick, black robes covering 049. As the container was open, Bright could notice the very faint, familiar smell of lavender, and to his own surprise, he felt himself getting a tiny bit calmer already.  
''Please expose whichever arm you prefer, good sir. This will help you calm down a little. It is a mixture of - '' ''..Lavender'', Bright interrupted, his voice unusually shaky, before pulling up his right sleeve, mentally preparing himself for the needle of the syringe to pierce his skin.  
''Indeed, sir. A mixture of lavender and a few of my most precious medications. This injection will make you feel better, to say the least. It will likely make you feel a little drugged. But do not worry, everything about this is fully safe and free of risk.'' And before Bright could even react, he felt a quick, sharp pain in his exposed upper arm, the drug-like mix being injected directly into the scientist's blood stream. Out of the corner of the eye, Bright could see the plague doctor putting on crude, black gloves, obviously as to not be able to hurt Bright in case of accidentally touching his bare skin, and then.. Bright's world perception changed.  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion for him, he felt an intense heat take over his body, a heat like no other. ''Wh.. what in the.. - '' Bright noticed his own voice slurring, and since he found it harder by the second to form clear thoughts, he didn't even try to finish what he was saying. SCP-049 was slowly wandering around the drugged man, nodding with satisfaction. ''Ah yes... just as expected.''  
Bright felt the heat in his body increasing, a desperate need for some relief made him get rid of his labcoat, then his neat, dark shirt. 049 did not mind, quite the contrary, he kept observing Bright, even stretched out one arm, lightly touching the researcher's belly with his gloved hand.  
Immediately, Bright's body reacted, the mixture in his veins keeping him on edge, making him feel like his blood was boiling, like pure magma was bubbling through his body, mainly into his abdominal regions by now. To his own horror, Bright found himself having an erection, but the plague doctor was not surprised, even as he followed the immortal's gaze. ''Good sir, you surely can't disagree when I say that intercourse would decrease your stress levels. And since the aphrodisiacum the injection contained has began to take effect, what better time is than now? I will, of course, function as a partner for said intercourse, since nobody else here is currently able to.''  
At the promise of what was about to happen, Bright subconsciously let out a whimper, only noticing it as he himself heard it, and looked awy in shame, far less restrained and calm than usual. Somewhere, deep inside his head, behind the thick fog of drugs, Bright knew he should decline, exit the chambers and call it a day, but the currently far more active part of his mind, namely the one manipulated by the aphrodisiac cruising through his body, screamed at him to agree to 049 and be fucked by him. So he did.  
''I.. fuck, please just.. please, I need - '' Before he could finish, SCP-049 had, with a swift movement, pushed Bright face first against the nearest wall, right next to the door into the chambers, and was pressing himself against the scientist. ''I am sure you will at least need some preparation, good sir? Perhaps a bit of lotion will help. Please, don't worry about anything'', the anomaly murmured into Bright's ear, relishing in how the man's body shuddered in anticipation. ''I will take very good care of you~'' It was only at this point when Bright noticed that his pants were around his ankles already, and he wondered when 049 had pulled them down, but his attention was quickly diverted again, since he felt a warm hand, holding a small bottle, slide under the thin fabric of his underwear, carefully locating the scientist's hole. The next moment, Bright had to hold back a surprised shriek when he felt a cold, smooth liquid being squirted into him, followed by a gloved finger, which spread the liquid around, before a second finger joined the first, gradually spreading Bright open, helping his already quite relaxed body to relax even more, his ring muscle stretching to accomodate the, now slightly moving, fingers.  
049 took his time, only starting to scissor out his fingers when he was sure Bright could take it, which luckily didn't take much time. At this point, Bright was already close to his first climax, his stamina being massively reduced due to the drugging. If he was able to think straight at that moment, he'd definitely feel embarrassed, but all his senses were focused on the sensation of being filled, and the longing for relief.  
''Please, good sir, don't hold back. You can orgasm, do not worry, it will not end after your first climax.'' The plague doctor sounded close to usual, except for his very slightly more breathy, smokey voice, but that tiny difference was enough to let Bright know that they both enjoyed this, and that fact made Bright want even more.  
''Please - '', he gasped, grinding his butt against 049's fingers, feeling them slipping a bit deeper. It wasn't by much, but it was just enough to have the digits reach a spot inside the immortal man that made him let out a loud, needy moan as he came for the first time, white spots exploding before his inner eye, his eyes falling shut in bliss as 049 fingered him through the entire orgasm, making sure to nudge the sweet spot every time, then, eventually, adding a third finger.  
Bright heard himself whimper at the slight, but noticeable stretch, but he himself wasn't sure if his sound was of discomfort or pleasure, and he didn't care. He just needed more, more and more.  
He wanted to be filled to the brim.  
He wanted to finally feel everything 049 had to offer.  
And it seemed that he subconsciously verbally expressed his needs, since in an eyeblink, Bright felt his underwear being pulled down and then the fingers, after having stretched him a bit more, were gone, leaving Bright empty, longing and whimpering in desperation.  
Then he felt it.  
For a moment, a bit of his rational mind came back, letting him gasp out a surprised ''You.. you have a - ?''  
049 let out a breathy chuckle, usually an unnerving sound, but at this point it just turned Bright on even further.  
''Indeed, I do. After all, I am, for all intents and purposes, a biological male. In fact, my sexual needs and desires are quite similar to those of a human, except for the fact that I do not have the ability to reproduce, thus my ejaculation works a bit differently. Though my sperm is very similar to that of a reproductive species, it doesn't serve as a method of spreading my genes.'' Every word made Bright more excited for what was to come, and by the time the plague doctor was done speaking, Bright was grinding against the dick resting against his butt, not even trying to hide his horniness. He wasn't even sure if it was still the drugs' doing, or if SCP-049 genuinely made him weak.  
Bright generally didn't consider himself a weak-minded person, but in the current situation, the only thing in his mind was the want to be absolutely dicked down.  
''Now now, you're an impatient one, it seems. Who would've thought that behind that professional facade of yours there is actually a much more.. carnal side to you~'' There was an almost mocking tone to the SCP's voice, but the sly comment Bright had on his tongue, ready to speak out, was forgotten the second 049's tip started applying pressure to Bright's hole.  
The man tried to focus, focus on anything at all to not get lost in the absolutely ridiculous amount of lust his body was experiencing just from this, but he failed miserably when his ring muscle accommodated to the required stretch and let 049's tip entered Bright's hot, tight body. Both he and the anomaly simultaneously let out ragged breaths, though those of Bright were more like helpless whimpers, while the plague doctor was able to keep his volume under control easily.  
From this point on, the rest of 049's dick effortlessly slipped into Bright, the gloved hands holding Bright by the hips with a firm grip, holding him in place despite the immortal's desperate tries to meet 049's length, to get it deeper, as deep as it could possibly go. And once 049 was fully buried inside Bright, he took his time to revel in the situation.  
Bright's back was arched, his torso still pressed to the wall, his head touching the cold wall sideways to be able to view 049 out of the corner of his eye, a thin layer of sweat glueing wild, auburn strands of hair to his forehead, his cheeks a lovely shade of pink. 049 noticed the glossed over, unfocused look of Bright's eyes, the way his ragged breaths were forcing their way out of the researcher's partly opened mouth.  
Frankly, he looked gorgeous like this, 049 thought.  
He wanted to see more.  
Slowly, the SCP began moving. Only gently for the moment, soft rolls of his hips, no real thrusts yet. He wanted this to last as long as possible, this was not only about him, so he took it slow, letting out a low chuckle at the way Bright was whining, begging for more. One of SCP-049's hands loosely grabbed the scientist's throat, pulling his head a bit back, so that the anomaly could easily whisper into his bottom's ear. ''Tell me what you want me to do.'' Bright felt himself getting goosebumps all over his body from the slightly robotic, yet smooth voice, finding just enough control of his thoughts and needs to fulfill the other one's wish.  
''Fuck, please - '', Bright gasped out, intentionally clenching a bit around the dick inside of him, almost grinning when 049 let out a choked groan. ''Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. Fill me up so much that I'll remember this for weeks. Please, just.. give it to me. All of it.''  
That was all 049 needed, and with a throaty, almost animalistic growl, he pulled back, until only the very tip was left inside Bright, before roughly thrusting forward, forcing a high-pitched wail out of his lovely bottom. The plague doctor didn't hestitate anymore, starting to increase the strength of his thrusts, slightly changing the angle every time, searching to find that one spot again that had brought Bright so much flaming pleasure from a few fingers alone.  
When he found it, he immediately knew so. Bright actually yelled out in pleasure, throwing back his head, it now resting on 049's shoulder, the pressure on his throat now increasing little by little, until the man was gasping for air, the minimal lack of oxygen only intensifying the incredible feeling of his prostate being hit will the full force of each thrust.  
The plague doctor was whispering sweet nothings into the immortal's ear, his free, gloved hand slowly making its way to Bright's abdomen, teasing the immediate area around his erection, though purposefully avoiding the sensitive dick itself, instead stroking Bright's inner thighs with a feathery touch, feeling the soft, silky skin, the subtle trembling of the researcher's legs with each powerful thrust, when intense waves of pleasure flood through his body.  
The raw, perfectly filthy slapping of skin on skin was filling the entire containment chamber, together with Bright's shameless noises and heavy breaths and groans of 049, as the already rough pace increased even more, 049 giving it his all, making sure to lessen his grip on Bright's throat whenever necessary, making sure to keep hitting all the most sensitive inner spots of Bright's body, enjoying the occasional clench, making the already intoxicating, warm channel hugging 049's dick even tighter. It didn't take long until Bright's entire body was shaking as he experienced a second orgasm, adding to the white splash on the wall, left behind by the first one. 049 moaned right into the immortal's ear, extending his orgasm and then, finally, the plague doctor himself came as well, filling Bright's butt with a good amount of cum.  
''You did very well'', SCP-049 murmured, still aimed directly at Bright's ear, not even trying to keep his respectful attitude up. ''Don't you dare try to get my sperm out of you. You will keep it inside, as long as possible. So that you'll keep a piece of me with you.''  
Finally, 049 pulled out, immediately pulling up Bright's underwear before much of the white liquid could escape. Bright, noticing that his mind had cleared up by a lot, didn't waste any time, bending down to pull his pants back up, not speaking a word, not quite trusting his voice yet.  
He was absolutely sure that he'd be in a lot of pain later, pain that would likely last for days, but for the time being, he thought the experience he had had with 049 worth the consequences to come.  
He had not felt that good in a long time, and he dearly hoped that, in case of an emergency, this could happen again. Some selfish part of his mind desperately hoped that the plague doctor, too, was immortal. His thoughts seemed to be very obvious, since a moment later Bright could feel a still gloved hand on his shoulder, the touch almost soothing.  
''Ah, yes'', came the familiar voice, with an unusual softness in it. ''Feel free to return any time you need my aid. I will do whatever I can to free your mind. I, too, enjoyed this quite a lot, and I would be very happy to offer this kind of treatment again.'' Bright stayed silent for a moment, then let out a sigh of relief, even showing a tiny smile.  
''..Thanks'', he finally said. ''I will remember that offer. But the day the O5s review the surveillance tapes of your chambers will be a pain in the ass, even more than the one I'll have tomorrow.''  
049 quietly chuckled, helping Bright putting his shirt and coat back on, before taking off the gloves and turning to his surgery table. ''I'm already looking forward to our next time, good sir.''

Life isn't easy at Site-19.  
Especially not for Jack Bright.  
His soul might not ever permanently get to rest, but even for him, there is a remedy out there.  
Not everyone will understand that remedy.  
Not everyone will accept it.  
But, and that is what truly matters, it gives him the most he could realistically wish for.  
It lets his mind rest for a short, precious while.

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY.  
> Writing this definitely was an experience. Comments and feedback, may it be praise, criticism, death threats or everything inbetween heavily appreciated!


End file.
